


【微All嘉 / 主范二 & 宜嘉 & 珍嘉】不洗澡的下場

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7
Kudos: 4





	【微All嘉 / 主范二 & 宜嘉 & 珍嘉】不洗澡的下場

自從上個禮拜開始，王嘉爾就越來越不喜歡洗澡了，為什麼呢？原因是這樣的…

“I think I love you！No爹木捏那~”又到了王嘉爾最喜歡的洗澡時間了，王嘉爾美滋滋的邊唱著自己最喜歡的一首歌，邊打開蓮蓬頭洗著澡。

“喀！”門鎖打開了。

如果你現在告訴王嘉爾他這幾個禮拜都會遇到相同的事，他絕對不會相信。

“喔我只是來洗個手而已。”Excuse me？廚房明明也有洗手台啊？

“不用管我，我只是想脫個襪子而已。”你明明三十分鐘前就進門了，為什麼剛剛珍榮在洗澡時你不//脫，偏偏我洗澡你才要進來//脫？

“我想上廁所，你繼續洗你的。”你自己房間裡明明就有廁所，幹嘛要在我洗澡時進來上？

“喔對我忘了說，我房間的馬桶壞掉了。”你怎麼知道我想問這個？

連續被打擾七天後，王嘉爾學聰明了，要記得鎖門。

“喀！”

“你是怎麼…”王嘉爾立馬拿下毛巾遮住自己的重要部位。

“哥，我們每個人都有一份備用鑰匙啊，你忘啦？”BamBam笑嘻嘻地將手裡的一大串鑰匙舉高給王嘉爾看。

“。。。”

然而，這還不是王嘉爾會討厭洗澡的主要原因。

“嘉爾，來一下。”

“怎麼了？”王嘉爾放下蓮蓬頭，順手拿起毛巾稍微遮一下重要部位後就往林在范那邊走。

“你看一下我有沒有頭皮屑。”林在范突然低頭，將自己的頭頂給王嘉爾看。

“這麼突然？”雖然嘴上這麼說但王嘉爾還是乖乖地看了。

“沒… 啊！在范哥你幹嘛？”林在范低頭看著王嘉爾被熱水沖過還冒著熱煙的粉點，忍不住就摸了上去。

“喔… 看你最近健身成果還不錯。改天我們一起去健身吧？”林在范笑咪咪地抬起頭。

“。。。”

不只林在范而已，就連其他人也都在找機會趁機摸他一把。

“哼！我不想洗澡了！”王嘉爾十分生氣地坐在沙發上看著電視。

范二篇

“嘉爾，我洗好了，換你囉。”林在范正拿著毛巾擦著頭。

“我不要！”王嘉爾轉過頭。

“怎麼啦？是誰惹我們王公主不開心啦~”林在范走到王嘉爾身旁坐下。

“就是你們！”王嘉爾生氣地指著林在范。

“喔？”林在范的眼神變了。

“對… 對啦！就是… 就是你們…”王嘉爾明顯慫了。

“嘉爾啊，你幫我把那盤草莓拿到房間好嗎？我有點餓了。”林在范依然是笑咪咪地看著王嘉爾，但眼神卻又暗了幾分。

“喔…”王嘉爾乖乖地拿起草莓，不疑有他的走向林在范的房間。

“嗚… 嘉嘉會乖乖聽在范daddy的話去洗澡，嘉嘉的下面吃不下草莓了…”王嘉爾躺在床//上向林在范求饒著。

“那就好，下次還洗不洗澡啦？”說完後，林在范舔了一口自己最喜歡的小草莓跟大草莓。

“洗…”王嘉爾邊顫抖著邊回答。

宜嘉篇

“嘎嘎，你先洗吧，我等等再洗。”段宜恩拿著一大堆的報告內容正準備去處理。

“我不想洗澡！”王嘉爾奶兇奶兇的反駁了回去。

“嗯？”段宜恩似乎有幾分意外。

“就… 因為… 不想洗！”王嘉爾有些結巴的回答著。

“是因為之前嗎？”段宜恩似乎已經猜到了。

“沒錯！啊不是…”王嘉爾突然想到昨天的待遇，馬上就改了口。

“果然…”段宜恩慢慢地走近了王嘉爾。

“你… 要幹嘛！”王嘉爾又些害怕的退了幾步。

“啊！段宜恩你個大流氓放開我！”段宜恩以公主抱的方式將王嘉爾抱了起來帶往自己的房間。

至於王嘉爾身上的//濁//液，段宜恩是如何清理乾淨那又是後話了。

珍嘉篇

“珍榮啊，我不想洗澡可以嗎？”今天好不容易只有珍榮在家，王嘉爾趕緊把握機會去向朴珍榮求情。

“不行。”朴珍榮還是繼續專注在自己的書籍上。

“拜託啦…”王嘉爾直接用自己水汪汪的大眼擋住朴珍榮書上的文字。

“原因。”朴珍榮不疾不徐的闔上了書。

“嗯… 因為… 我很香，不信你聞！”王嘉爾把自己的鎖骨直接送到了朴珍榮的面前。到嘴的肉總不能就讓他這麼跑掉吧？

“痛！珍榮你幹嘛咬我？”王嘉爾含淚地看著朴珍榮。

“你看，你脖子上有我的口水，快去洗一洗吧。”

“不要！珍榮的口水才不髒！”王嘉爾調皮地對著朴珍榮吐了舌頭。

“真拿你沒辦法…”朴珍榮起身將王嘉爾抱到了浴室。

他們足足在浴室裡待了兩個小時，沒人知道這裡面發生了什麼事，除了他們兩人。

但從浴室聽到細碎的//呻//吟//聲，大概就知道他們正在做什麼了。


End file.
